Kasumi Yuka
Kasumi Yuka (香澄由佳 Kasumi Yuka) is a second-year student at Genso Maho Junior High School. She is the Student Council President, and wants to become a doctor. She is often very busy, but she always has time for her family and friends. She lives in a traditional Japanese house, and is very polite. Her alter ego is the Guardian of Air, Cure Breeze (キュアブリーズ Kyua Burīzu). Yuka is a kind and lovely girl who often seen as "perfect". She is very intelligent, and rarely snaps. With a gentle spirit and a welcoming smile, she is always crowded by subordinates and fans wherever she goes. Her personality sharply contrasts with the energetic and sporty Amagawa Mahiru, which is shown that she has a big-sisterly attitude toward her best friend. History Becoming Cure Breeze Personality Yuka is a refreshing girl who doesn't get mad very easily. She is naturally reasonable, and is described as being a big sister-type person. She also has a bright personality and is very kind to her juniors. She is described to be "perfect", and participates in a lot of clubs that require intelligence, such as the Music Club and the Cooking Club, but spends most of her time with the Science Club. She and Mahiru are seen as the "perfect duo", because of their sports/academics skills and natural beauty. Deep down, Yuka fears the loss of a loved one, most noticeable Mahiru. Besides that, she also has a fear for unnatural things, and as a child she could take a long time to recover after being startled by things. Appearance Yuka is a fair-skinned girl with yellow eyes. She has long fluffy dark yellow hair with her bangs neatly tucked behind her long wavy forelocks. Her hair is worn loose with a single, wavy side ponytail. Her casual outfit consists of a white top with LOVE written in gold with a tiny diamond gemstone beneath it, surrounded by sparkle markings and curled designs. The top is lined in yellow with ruffled material covering the shoulder. She wears a ruffled, four-layer skirt. The top and third layers are yellow, while the second is white and the bottom is glittering gold. She also wears wears white pumps. As Cure Breeze, her hair grows longer and turns bright yellow, adorned with a white butterfly clip. Her earrings are white jewels. Her top is white with pearls sewn to it, along with gold and silver stars. The bottom is lined in an ornate gold design, while a white ruffled piece of material lines the top of the chest and left shoulder, lined in gold to match the dot print. She also wears white cuffs lined in gold, and a gold bracelet of stars alternating with small white beads. For the upper right arm is a glittering white ribbon with a gold gem charm hanging from it, adorned with a single topaz. For the neck is a white and yellow choker, along with a white necklace with a yellow gem shard. Her skirt is a three-layered tutu, and the top is white with a gold ornate star surrounded by pearls and smaller stars of gold and silver. The bottom is lined in gold to match the ornate design around the waistband. The second skirt is glittering gold, and the third skirt is glittering blue. Her shoes are white with a yellow toe and gold sole. Sewn to it is a gold ornate star surrounded by silver and gold stars, along with pearls. The cuff is a white wrapped cloth with gold colouring on the outer-corner and a yellow bow with a large yellow gem hanging from it. Wrapped around the lower leg is a ribbon of glittering white. Relationships Yuka is very social, thus she has many friends. However, those few she has are very close to her, and she seems to accept anyone who are able to keep up with her personality. Amagawa Mahiru - Mahiru's best friend is Yuka, and they have been friends since childhood. Both girls are very different, with Mahiru being sporty and Yuka being smart, but their friendship has never wavered once. Cure Breeze "Warrior of wind, Cure Breeze! In the name of the East, your crimes shall be judged!" 風の戦士、キュアブリーズ！東の名前では、あなたの罪を判断しなければなりません！ Kaze no senshi, Kyua Burīzu! Azuma no namaede wa, anata no tsumi o handan shinakereba narimasen! Cure Breeze (キュアエンバー Kyua Enbā), also known as the Guardian of Air, wears white and yellow clothing, and her counterpart is Cure Ember. Her strength comes from her power of wind and storms, and also controls intelligence. She transforms by saying "Pretty Cure, Make Up!". Alone, Cure Breeze can perform East Wind. Attacks East Wind - Etymology Kasumi (香澄): Ka (香) translates to "fragrance", while Sumi (澄) means "pure", coming together to form "pure fragrance", obviously referring to Cure Breeze's power of wind. Yuka (由佳): Yu (由) translates to "cause", while Ka (佳) translates to "good", coming together to form "cause-good". Her name means "pure fragrance cause-good". Cure Breeze: Means a gentle wind. Songs Yuka's voice actress, Ishihara Kaori, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kubota Miyu, who voices Amagawa Mahiru, Fukuda Kanon, who voices Sakurano Nana, and Morohoshi Sumire, who voices Mikami Maria. * Gentle Wind * Feelings of the Heart Duets * Illuminated Future (along with Kubota Miyu) * Everyone's Welcome! (along with Kubota Miyu, Fukuda Kanon and Morohoshi Sumire) * Elements of Friendship ~AETHER~ (along with Kubota Miyu, Fukuda Kanon and Morohoshi Sumire) Trivia * Yuka's birthday falls on May 15, making her zodiac Taurus, like Tsukikage Yuri, Omori Yuko, and Hoshikami Tsubasa and Akahoshi Rei. * Yuka shares the same given name as Odajima Yuka, although the kanji in their names are written differently. * Yuka shares a few similarities with Minamino Kanade: ** Both girls' theme colours are white ** Both have similar personalities. ** Both are best friends with the pink Cure of their respective teams, who are also similar. ** Both have blonde hair in Cure form. ** Both are more smart than sporty. ** Both were born in May. * Yuka is the first white Cure to control the power of wind. ** She is the third Cure overall to have wind powers, preceded by Cure Windy, Cure March and Cure Princess. * Yuka is the fifth Cure to be afraid of ghosts, preceded by Natsuki Rin, Kurokawa Ellen, Midorikawa Nao and Kaido Minami. Gallery Profiles Screenshots Kasumi Yuka Cure Breeze Category:Cures Category:Lovely Life Pretty Cure! Category:Lovely Life Pretty Cure! characters Category:White Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997